Wanna ride?
by XxRosesxBloomingxX
Summary: After Hannibal suggests Will gets something to relax him, ("A relaxation tool", as Hannibal describes it), he purchases something he wants to enjoy with his therapist! Of course Hannibal is excited, but can he handle how wickedly awesome this thing is? (It's not smut I promise). Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Dr. Lecter , do you... would you like to come over to my house tonight? I bought a "relaxation tool" like you said to." Hannibal froze and locked his gaze upon his blushing patient. Was Will inviting him over for what he thought Will was inviting him over for? Hannibal bit his lip. He always thought he would have to be the one to... Will looked up at Hannibal through his glasses. "Dr. Lecter? Would you? Is it too late notice?" "NO," Dr. Lecter blurted out without thinking. Will jumped back a bit. Hannibal cleared his throat gently. "I mean, no. It's not too late notice and I would be delighted to come visited you tonight." He smiled as Will blushed at his choice of words. "Ah, Alright, then, I'm glad to hear that," he mumbled. "What will we be doing tonight?" Will then realized he hadn't told his therapist what he had bought for a "relaxation tool". He grinned. "You'll see later." Will glanced down at his watch. " I don't want to wait for it to get too dark out. Can you be over around seven?" He didn't understand as to why Will didn't want for it to be dark before he got there, but hey, if that's what his little Mongoose wanted, that's what he'd get. "Absolutely." "Great! See you later, Dr. Lecter!" Will said cheerfully as he grabbed his bag and jacket from a chair. Hannibal watched as Will slowly slid on said jacket and walked towards the door. "Oh!" He said, turning around to face his therapist once more. "And you may want to wear something a little more casual than what you usually wear." Hannibal gave Will a questioning look before he simply said, "Trust me, you'll be grateful to me later," and walked out the door. Hannibal shrugged, collected his items as well, turned off the lights in his office, and left for home, to prepare for what he hoped would be a "fun night" with his dearest Will.

Upon arriving home, Hannibal immediately headed up stairs to his bedroom to find something, "a little more causal than what he usually wore." He found a more casual purple and black striped dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He sighed and decided to start buying more casual attire for whenever Will requested it of him. He laid out the clothes and took a shower. He wanted to be fresh and clean for his little Mongoose, even if he was coming over for something entirely different from what he was imagining. Hell, for all he knew, Will may want help with baking cakes as a stress relief. But Hannibal didn't care. If Will was happy, so was he. Hannibal stepped out of the shower and dried off. He checked the time. Thirty-five minutes until he needed to be at Will Graham's house. That was enough time to get dressed and fix his hair. He began to rush to complete both tasks and would be able to arrive two minutes early. He felt proud of himself as he walked out his front door and locked his house up. He unlocked his car, sat inside, and started up the engine. He pulled out of his driveway and was on his way to Will Graham's house for God knows what.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hannibal drove up to Will's little home outside of town, he saw something parked behind a large bunch of bushes beside the house, though he could only see the hood. So, Will had bought a new car? Not what he was expected, but, still. Interesting. Hannibal smiled as he watched an excited Will step onto the front porch. He waved. "Hi, Dr. Lecter!" Will exclaimed, knowing that he didn't have any neighbors he could disturb. Hannibal waved back and parked his car. When he stepped out, he immediately walked towards Will. He didn't bother with locking his car, because, as previously stated, Will Graham didn't have any neighbors. This meant that there was no one to break into his car. Will stood on the porch and patiently waited for his therapist to reach him. Then, Will flashed a sweet, genuine smile at Hannibal. "Thank you for coming for me, Dr. Lecter!" Hannibal felt a bit of heat rise into his face as he bit his bottom lip. Will Graham _really _needed to stop using phrases that are easily misunderstood. Hannibal forced a kind smile. "Thank you for having me over." Will said nothing, but blushed a little and grinned from ear-to-ear. Hannibal was seriously in doubt that Will wasn't doing this on purpose. "So, are you ready to see the "relaxation tool"?" Hannibal watched as his patient bit his lip with anticipation. "Absolutely." He could instantly see his little Mongoose's face light up. Ah, he would love to call Will Graham that out loud. But, he didn't dare. He wouldn't scare Will like that. No way. Will grabbed one of Hannibal's hands with both of his and urged him to follow. Though it seemed a bit out of character for Will, Hannibal wouldn't argue if Will wanted to hold his hand.

He was led to the bunch of bushes he saw early and saw the hood, but this time, he noticed the hood was a tiny bit too small to belong to a car. He felt Will release his hand. "Wait just a moment," Will said enthusiastically. Hannibal merely nodded as Will walked around the bushes. There was silence. He didn't even hear car door open. Hannibal was brought out of his thoughts by the loud roar of an engine. Will carefully drove around the bushes to reveal the vehicle. Though Hannibal was still unsure as to what it was. He shot a prideful-looking Will a confused look and asked, "What is this?" He approached the vehicle cautiously, earning a gentle chuckle from Will. "It's a Gator." Hannibal looked up at Will as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Will, do you expect me to believe that _this," _he gestured at it incredulously, "is a living, breathing alligator?" Will tried to bite back the urge to laugh. "Dr. Lecter, you've got it all wrong. A Gator is a type of utility vehicle. They're fun to just ride around in, though." Hannibal blushed, embarrassed of his ignorance. "I apologize, Will. I was unaware of the vehicle's existence." Will merely grinned. "It's fine, Dr. Lecter. Now, wanna ride?" Will revved the engine and patted the seat next to him. "You may want to hold on the handle bar," Will warned. "Why?" "Well, though I've learned how to drive this thing really well. There are bumps in the path I've prepared and I wouldn't want you to be injured." "Ah, I see. Well, then, thank you for the warning." Hannibal grabbed onto the bar as Will backed up the Gator. He could clearly see where Will had driven in the Gator either yesterday or today to make a path. "Alright, here we go!" Will stated gleefully. And with that, they were zooming down the path.

It wasn't nearly as terrifying as Hannibal had pictured it to be like. They stayed under 40 mph and on the path. The path itself didn't have too many trees, so they could always see the house. Whenever Will thought that Hannibal started to look a tad bored, (though he was never bored with or around Will), he would accelerate and make Hannibal jolt up, never failing to make him laugh and Hannibal smile. After hours of tracing the long path several times, they both decided it was getting late and the Gator should be put away.

"I think it's about time I went home." Hannibal said, after walking Will up to the porch. Will frowned. "Would you at least like to stay for a cup of coffee?" Hannibal was surprised at Will, Mr. Antisocial's offer. Of course, he could never deny Will. "I don't want to cause any sort of trouble-" "It's no trouble, really. Please?" Will didn't know why he was so desperate for Hannibal to stay, even if was only a little bit longer. "Well, I suppose if it's no trouble..." Hannibal began. "Then I would love some coffee." Will light with a beautiful expression. "Great! Come on in!" Will exclaimed as he open the door for Hannibal. He politely walked in with Will following. "Where are your dogs?" Will looked at his watch. "Most likely sleeping in my bedroom. They usually go to sleep at eight, so this isn't unusual." The word, _bedroom_ echoed in Hannibal's mind. But, he instantly shook it away when he saw Will approach him with a mug. "How did you..?" "It's only instant. Sorry. I don't know how to use a coffee maker." Will laughed. Hannibal smiled into his mug as he took a sip. It actually tasted a lot better than he expected. "Coffee's the only thing I'm sort of, kind of good at," he laughed again as he also took a sip of his coffee.

They sat a Will's table comfortably. "Coffee isn't the only thing you're good at." Hannibal pointed out. Will looked up from his coffee. "Hmm? Oh yeah. And I can also place myself in the position of a serial killer. Oops, forgot that." Hannibal frowned. "No, not that. You're a great fisher, a kind dog owner, a thoughtful person, an amazing human being in general." Will scoffed. "You don't have to force yourself to compliment me, Dr. Lecter." Okay, that was it. The final straw. Hannibal stood up slowly, catching Will's attention. "What's wrong?" Hannibal walked towards him and loomed over him. "Dr. Lecter..?" Hannibal looked right into Will's ocean-blue eyes. "Dr. L-" Will was cut off when Hannibal leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss onto Will's soft lips. Hannibal kissed him for a good ten seconds before he began to think he had made a horrifying mistake. He stood straight again and looked at Will for any signs of hatred or anger, but found none. Instead, Will sat there, wide-eyed, blushing ten shades of red. "Ah.." was all Will could say. He stood and faced Hannibal blushing. Will stood on his tiptoes, grabbed the front of Hannibal's shirt, and kissed Hannibal on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but a memorable kiss, nonetheless. After a few seconds of kissing, Will released Hannibal's lips and shirt. "Ah, um, s-sorry..." Will mumbled, looking down. Hannibal stood still, baffled by sweet Will's actions. He gathered his wits and smiled down at him. "It's my fault. I started it. I'm sorry." Will looked up, flustered. "A-ah, umm..." Hannibal loved the little noises Will made. He simply kissed Will's forehead.

"Goodnight, dearest Will." Will's face heated as he nodded. "G-goodnight." Hannibal smirked at Will's cuteness and walked past him. He picked up his belongings and headed for the door. Will cautiously followed. "Oh!" Hannibal exclaimed, turning on his heels to face a calmer looking Will Graham. "Why did you request for me to dress in more casual attire for this evening?" Now, Will smirked. "I just wanted to see you in casual wear." Hannibal froze, then smirked at Will's manipulation of words to get what he wanted. "Ah, just curious." Hannibal stated, walking out the door. "Hannibal, wait!" Will said loudly. Hannibal turned at his little Mongoose using his first name. He was met with another kiss from his darling Will. Will broke the kiss and looked up at Hannibal. "Tell me when that gets too awkward or annoying." Hannibal blinked, then chuckled. He wasn't sure if Will was referring to the kissing or him using Hannibal's first name, but responded in a gentle tone and said, " It never will."

**THE END. SORRY IF IT WAS BAD. I TRIED. MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT HANNIGRAM! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE HANN AND WILL THAT I DON'T OWN! :D**


End file.
